Superstar Scaredevil
by xTheCrazyDancingPersonx
Summary: When Robecca falls apart, Venus will always be there to pick up the pieces for her.


**a/n: I've been suffering in pain all day, due to getting four of my teeth pulled, and when I got really bored, I decided to write this stupid little Vobecca drabble. Enjoy.**

* * *

_"You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine  
Just own the night like the 4th of July..." -Firework, Katy Perry_

_~0.0.0~_

Just like what had demolished her. She had crashed. Lost some pieces, but thankfully, others were able to witness this one, find the missing parts and she was slowly being repaired once more, but right now, in this moment, as she waited in the nurse's office, she couldn't help but like such... a failure. She could've gone into that hell yet again, if it weren't the kind monsters she had now befriended.

But this had left her wondering. Her balance module was properly installed. She could fly backwards, with ease. She was an expert. She knew her routine by heart, or did she? Was she really all that great, if she couldn't do a simple stunt? It was what she was practically programmed to do. She should've aced it, with ease.

"Found your watch."

Managing a half hearted smile, Robecca shifted her gaze up to see none other than Venus standing in the doorway, holding the blue part of the robotic ghoul's arm that was currently removed from her. "Thank you."

"No problem. Half of the monsters probably don't care anyway." the plant girl replied, with a grin as she headed over. "You're ok, right?"

"I... don't really know."

Venus frowned and sat on the bench next to Robecca, nudging her playfully. "C'mon. It was just one little fall. You lost your headband, belt, and this." She held up the advanced piece of technology. "That's it."

"I also lost a part of my dignity. And didn't you notice half of my arm ripped off?" the robotic ghoul snapped. "I nearly got demolished once again, Venus!" She lowered her tone of voice and shook her head. "That shouldn't have happened. I should've wowed the crowd." She kicked the nearby trash can in frustration. "Instead, I have to be reassembled again."

"So?" the plant girl murmured. "At least you're still alive."

Robecca shook her head and let out a deep sigh. "Isn't _that_ just a perfect way to look at things?" she muttered. "At least."

"Hey..." Carefully, Venus lifted the arm of her close friend and lover, securely placing the watch into the arm of the mechanical girl. Beeping to life, the lights all aglow, it seemed it could now function properly. "It's not that bad. You're just a little rusty."

"But I shouldn't be." Robecca whispered. "I was practicing that stunt for weeks. I don't get stage fright either. I should've..." Her breath hitched for a moment and she shook her head. "I should've been able to get it right."

The plant girl frowned, wrapping an arm around Robecca and kissing her cheek. "Listen to me. One accident doesn't mean you're gonna be in a coma for another century."

"How do you know that?" the robotic ghoul hissed, a single tear escaping.

Venus, struggling to smile in order to cheer her girlfriend up, wiped the tear away. "I know that, because if I heard, even as a rumor, that you were so much as dented, I would double, even triple check, to see that you were ok. You mean too much to me, Robecca. I wouldn't let you stay busted up."

Managing a tiny grin, the robotic ghoul let out a breathless laugh. "I can understand that, darling, it's just..." she hesitated. "I get so frightened in situations like this. I don't mean to get all emotional. It's just the bad memories."

"It's fine." Venus replied, brushing a lock of hair from her lover's face. "No matter how many times you crash, you're gonna still be the same scaredevil to me. The legendary Robecca Steam I love... and even when you're not famous, I'll still be by your side."

Robecca's tears continued, but now these were ones of joy as she carelessly kissed her girlfriend. Those words were cliche, but very true.

* * *

**a/n: ;A; I'm so cheesyyyyy**

**Fun fact: I've always thought of Firework as Robecca's theme song, due to the fact of all the crap she's been through (crashing, losing her dad, not being able to fit in w/ modern times, etc.), she's still standing strong and can impress others effortlessly. Lame reason(s), but whatever :P**

**... Also, I think the cuteness of this gave me cavities, because I'm in more pain now. Reviews will heal me, though! :)**


End file.
